


Of Petals of Roses

by Keiy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Gang Rape, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Asshole, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Needs a Hug, Tsukishima Kei in Love, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiy/pseuds/Keiy
Summary: When he saw his older brother throwing up and coughing bloodstained petals and flowers, he felt so betrayed. His brother fell in love. It was unrequited love. They brought his brother to the hospital to get surgery. But his brother declined.Their parents were really disappointed. He, the most.Why did his brother fell in love? Why with someone who doesn't love him too? Why won't he get rid of it? Does he like being hurt?Tsukishima Kei doesn't understand why his older brother declined to escape his Hanahaki disease. Not until he met Kuroo Tetsurou.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 26
Kudos: 67





	1. Reason

**Author's Note:**

> ON HIATUS!!! Not sure when to comeback but sure to give a lot of updates as soon as I'm back. I know I said I'll publish some updates but I've been really down and kind of having some issues so I couldn't really focus on writing. I couldn't find some inspiration to write and I'm having some writer's block for a long time now.
> 
> I hope to comeback soon. I hope you guys can wait for me, I'll really really appreciate it.
> 
> I'M REALLY SORRY!!! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND AND THANK YOU!!!
> 
> ***
> 
> This contains heavy angst.
> 
> Please be warned.
> 
> I myself don't like this story very much so I understand if you don't too.
> 
> But don't come at me if you hate the story. Please. No rude words. I have a weak heart.
> 
> Your support is deeply appreciated. Thank you so much.
> 
> I know I lack a lot of things. I'm not a good writer. If my grammar is wrong, forgive me, I'm not an English speaker.
> 
> If you have worries or opinions, just comment it. Thank you so much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei once questioned Akiteru why he declined the removal surgery they were offering him to get rid of Hanahaki disease and well, his feelings.
> 
> Akiteru did not answer his question, instead gave a smile and said, "Love is great, love is powerful." He never understood why he said it.
> 
> And now he knows. He understands it now because he's on the same boat.
> 
> Love is hateful. Love is tragic.

He slumped on the floor holding his other hand that is placed on his mouth tightly hoping it will stop his coughing of blood and flowers. Slowly, his body fell and layed on the petals of roses that were stained with his own blood.

He cannot breathe. He's suffocating.

He needs to let it out but he can't afford the sight of beautiful red roses that became even redder because of his blood.

Tears fell from his eyes as he mourned upon his broken heart. His sobs filled the quiet room. The door opened and entered was his bestfriend. Shocked to see the sight of him, dying.

"Oh my God, Tsukki. Akiteru niichan! Aki! Tsukki, hold on. I got you. Aki, help!" Yamaguchi held back his tears as he went to his side and settled his head on his lap.

"Tsukki..."

His older brother arrived to his room and immediately came to his side.

"Kei..." His voice wavered as he reached out to his younger brother. "C- can you stand up? We'll bring you to the hospital. You're going to have that surgery, okay?"

"I can't, nii-chan."

"It's okay, I can carry you- "

"I can't have a surgery. I won't... I don't want to."

Anger, worry and sadness can be seen in Akiteru's eyes.

"Why? You have to. We can't let you die... We can't let you suffer. Not again... Kei, please."

_Not again... Right..._

_I've suffered once..._

_Why do I still have to go through it all over again?_

"I love him."


	2. Hanahaki Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima does not have a plan of falling in love. After all the experiences he had with his family and Hanahaki disease, why would he risk his life loving someone who doesn't love him back?
> 
> But who said falling in love with someone needs some planning? I mean, if that someone is Kuroo Tetsurou, come on. Who won't slip and fall 'accidentally'?

Hanahaki disease.

The first person Kei knew that suffered a to Hanahaki Disease was his mother.

It's not a secret to them that their parents were only married because his mom got pregnant with Akiteru. Both of them were accidents actually.

Their mother loved their father so much. But his father loves someone else. So they got divorced. But then found out their mother was pregnant with him. She also found out that she had the Hanahaki disease.

So to not kill the both of them, she had surgery to remove the disease. It was crucial. She got into labor. He was delivered prematurely and was incubated for he was only 5 months. He was a miracle baby so his parents and brother treats him so preciously.

Their mother's feelings for their father disappeared with the disease. They've been awkward for years but they're fine now. Their father's new wife is now friends with their mother and is treating them kindly. She wasn't a bitch like other women.

They were living peacefully. They were fine. Everything was. Or so he thought.

Until he saw his older brother throwing up and coughing bloodstained petals and flowers.

His brother fell in love. It was unrequited love. They brought his brother to the hospital to get surgery. But his brother declined.

Their parents were really disappointed. He, the most.

Why did his brother fell in love? Why with someone who doesn't love him too? Why won't he get rid of it? Does he like being hurt?

One month.

Their father gave his brother a month to make the person he loves fall for him.

Good thing he did.

Akiteru went home with his colleague now lover, Tenma-san.

Aki found out that Tenma actually had a crush on him but thought he was straight so he rejected his own feelings. But then he found out Aki loves him too. He thought about it and decided to give it a try. He asked Aki on a date and they talked and they sorted things out. They decided to become lovers.

_Lucky._

But not enough to change Kei's mind in not falling in love. He was already determined to not fall in love.

And he's gay. Not a lot of men want him. I mean, Kei is salty. He also has an antagonistic nature. They'll end up hating him instead of loving him.

So yeah. He decided to not fall in love. 

When he graduated, he gets a job. Then when his job pays well, he'll maybe adopt a cat or a dog. Maybe a kid. Yeah. Then they'll live happily, he's sure. He'll be contented.

Yup, he planned it already.

But then came an annoying cat. He met Kuroo Tetsurou.

He showed interest.

He showed him things and taught him things.

He told him he liked him.

Shit.

And he let him. I mean, Kei let Kuroo Tetsurou court him.

He let him in to his life.

How can he not.

He's interested too.

He knows he should have not. He can't be interested too. But Tetsurou's charm went pass through his over the moon wall.

Dangerous. He knows pretty well that he is in danger. He's in the verge of falling deep. He shouldn't. He can't.

_'Maybe he's worth the risk?'_

_'Should he try?'_

_'Maybe he's the one.'_

_'Okay... Fine.'_

Damn his thoughts.

Damn him.

He slipped. He fell.

Yep, the stupid man have decided. Kuroo's birthday is in two days.

He planned to surprise him. He'll say yes. He'll tell Kuroo he's willing to give it a try. Tell Kuroo he somehow likes him too.

_Please don't break my heart._

That was his prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaaaaaa
> 
> Hello everyone.  
> So hi.
> 
> I just found out the difference of Rich Text and HTML ohohoho. I was wondering how to put pictures and italicized words. Then I clicked Rich text and found that was a more appropriate format for me coz I need to italics teehee.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Your support is deeply appreciated!!! Thank you so much!!!! Lots of loveee


	3. What A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei have decided. Yes, yup, yep. He's going to Tokyo to surprise Kuroo Tetsurou.
> 
> But then... well.
> 
> Surprise.

Kei immediately changed into some casual clothes and left after their practice ended. He heard his colleagues call him but he ignored them so Yamaguchi was the one to explain why he was so immediate in leaving.

_"It's Kuroo-san's birthday. Tsukki wants to surprise him."_

_"Oh! Is he finally saying yes to Kuroo-san?! Wait! So he's going to Tokyo?! Uwah!"_

_"Goodluck Tsukishima! Take care! Have a safe trip!"_

_"Be sure to use protection- gah! Ouch, Chikara!"_

_"Shut up, Tanaka."_

Their voices quieted down as he walked away.

It was Kuroo-san's birthday. Kuroo has been courting him for a month and a half now. It's difficult because Tokyo is so far from Miyagi and they won't be together always but it's worth the risk.

**_Tetsurou is worth the risk._ **

Yep, he's finally going to say yes. He packed Kuroo-san's favorite Grilled Salted Mackerel Pike. He had to go to his aunt Hana, his father's new wife who's a chef and owns a restaurant, to ask her to teach him how to cook it.

He also prepared... *coughs*... condoms... *coughs*... and himself...

Kei blushed as he remembered how he *coughs loudly* stretched himself this morning... Yeah right, he's a virgin.

*author coughs loudly it woke his sleeping cousin*

His travel to Tokyo from Miyagi took 3 hours and a few minutes. He wore his white sony headphones on, listening to some English acoustic songs.

When he arrived, he almost wanted to turn back.

"I can't do this. Oh my God, what was I thinking?" He mumbled fiddling with his fingers feeling nervous. "I should have texted him first or something. What if he's celebrating somewhere else? Gosh, I've been spending a lot of times with those idiots I might have been affected by their stupidity."

He took out his phone and decided to message Kuroo.

To : Bedhead

_**Happy Birthday Kuroo-san.** _

Sent

His fingers slightly trembled as he waited for Kuroo's response.

He walked to a convenience store he saw to buy water. He opened the bottle of water that he bought and drank.

From : Bedhead

**_Tsukki_ 😢😿🙀 _! You greeted me! Thank you!!_ ☺😍😚❤❤❤**

He almost choked on the water he drank when he saw the emojis Kuroo send.

To : Bedhead

_**Are you celebrating it with your college friends? Or Kenma-san and Bokuto-san?** _

Sent

He decided to ignore the emojis and asked some things that might help him find Kuroo or maybe decide if he'll just go home.

"Tsukishima."

He raised his head as he heard his surname being said by a familiar voice.

"Akaashi-san."

The young man wore casual clothes. He was holding several bags of groceries.

'Where's Bokuto-san? I heard they live together now.'

"What are you doing here?"

_'Oh shit.'_

"Well, I have something to do here. And, ano, maybe go see Kuroo-san after. Just maybe, I'm not sure."

He lied about being here for Kuroo. Though it's Akaashi, it's obvious for him that Kei's here for Kuroo.

"Oh. I heard from Kou, I mean Bokuto-san, that they're celebrating it at his apartment. I'll be heading there, do you wanna go with me?"

He felt his phone vibrated.

"Excuse me, Akaashi-san." He opened his phone and read Kuroo's reply.

From : Bedhead

**_I'm here with Kenma, Bokuto, and some colleagues from school. I hope you're here. I'd love to celebrate my birthday with you, Moonshine._**

His heart stopped at what he read.

_Ohmygod._

_He called me **Moonshine.**_

_Ohmygod._

He felt his cheeks heat. He was probably as red as tomato.

He raised his head to Akaashi who was patiently waiting for his reply.

"Maybe... Maybe I'll just head there after an hour. I don't know how long it'll take for me to do what I was here for. I'm not really sure though." He went with the flow of his lie.

He declined Akaashi's offer. Yep, he'll just go there when the party is over.

To give his ' _gift_ '.

He felt his phone vibrated a lot of times. He ignored it because he can't show his maybe even redder face to Akaashi because of Kuroo's messages.

"Oh, okay. You know how to get there? You've been there, right?"

He nodded and smiled a little.

"I'll be fine, Akaashi-san. Please don't tell Kuroo-san that I'm here because I might not be able to go see him. Maybe. And It's good to see you."

Akaashi smiled sweetly at him. "Okay, I get it. It's good to see you too, Tsukishima. I'll get going."

He watched as Akaashi walked to the direction where Kuroo's apartment was located.

When Akaashi was far enough, Kei let go of his breath that he has been holding.

Blush creeped in his cheeks as he remembered Kuroo. He went inside a bar he saw to stay there for maybe an hour and more. The ambience inside was peaceful and kind of soothing. It's actually a restaurant during the day and a bar during the night. It wasn't that dark yet that's why it wasn't long since they opened it as a bar.

It has soft lighting and a band was setting up in a small stage.

He sat down at one of the barstools and ordered a non-alcoholic drink.

He checked his phone and saw more than ten messages from Kuroo.

From : Bedhead

**_Hey, Tsukki. Sorry 'bout that._ **

**_Hey, I'm sorry, it slipped._ **

**_Tsukki, are you mad?_ **

**_Ohmygod, I'm really sorry._ **

**_Tsukki, please don't be mad._ **

**_Hey, Tsukki._ **

**_Tsukki._ **

**_Tsukishima Kei._ **

**_Tsukishima._ **

**_Kei._ **

**_Hey Kei. Don't be mad. I'm sorry I called you Moonlight. I think it really suits you though._ **

**_But if you're mad, I won't call you it again._ **

**_I'm sorry again, Tsukki Kei._ **

**_Thanks for greeting me._ **

**_If you're not mad anymore, message me please._ **

**_Hey, I don't want you to be mad at me on my birthday._ **

**_Forgive meeee._ **

Tsukishima unconsciously bit his lips as he read Kuroo's messages.

To : Bedhead

_**Sorry for not replying immediately, I had something to do. I'm not mad. And ano... it's alright, Kuroo-san.** _

From : Bedhead

**_Uwaaa! Tsukkiiiiiiiii._ **

**_Do you mean it's alright to call you Moonshine? Uwaaaaaaaa❤❤❤_ **

Kei wasn't able to stop his lips from smiling. He's pretty sure he looks like an idiot right now.

To : Bedhead

_**Yeah. I don't mind.** _

He typed his reply while smiling and then drank the drink he ordered.

From : Bedhead

_**Oh my god. I think my heart just stopped beating.** _

_**Moonshine.**_

_**Moonshine.**_

_**Uwaaaaaaaa. Best gift to me, Moonshine.**_

Tsukishima reddened and smirked. You'll receive your best gift tonight, Kuroo-san.

From : Bedhead

**_Moonshine, I gotta go. I need to walk my colleagues out. TTYL, Moonshine. Hugs and Kisses😚😍❤❤❤._ **

Tsukishima finished his drink when he read what Kuroo messaged him. He acted as if the last things Kuroo sent did not affect him. He stood up, payed for his drink, and was about to get out when a man stopped him.

"Uhm, hey, you're leaving already?" The man said still holding his wrist.

Kei looked at his wrist and the man noticed so he let him go.

"Yes, obviously." He said. "Now, if you please excuse me."

But then the man once again caught his wrist.

"Hey wait. Please. Just a minute. I'll buy you a drink. Stay."

He snatched his hands away from the man.

"Sorry. I really need to go."

He ignored the man and continued his way out of the bar.

He felt his head spin a little but he didn't mind it.

He walked to Kuroo's apartment which was not that far from the bar, fortunately.

_Deep breaths, Kei. Deep breaths. You're gonna be fine._

_You've prepared for this for almost 2 weeks. You have prepared you mind. You've prepared your words. Hell, you even prepared yourself. Okay stop. Calm down, self. Cal-_

He stopped on his tracks.

He was utterly shock.

He felt numb. Everything around him stopped.

**_Except Kuroo Tetsurou who was still moving his lips against somebody else's._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. Okayyyy.
> 
> Holy Hell, wait.
> 
> That was lame. I know. Sorry. I'm not really good at things like this.
> 
> This is the reason why I write story plots only. I'm not good at writing chapter by chapter stories like this!
> 
> Uwaaah. Sorry. 
> 
> But still, I hope you like it. Your support will always be deeply appreciated.
> 
> If you have anything to say, comment it down. But no hurtful words guys. My heart's weak, churiiii.
> 
> Lots of love to all of ya


	4. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning rape and blood.
> 
> No chapter summary sorry.

His heart clenched as he watched Kuroo kissed the woman in front of him.

_I knew it. I'm so naive to hope that there will be someone who would me._

He wiped the tears in his eyes before they could even fall. Then he walked away, hoping to erase the memory...

_And maybe his feelings._

Was he really that unlovable?

Was it his snarky remarks and comments?

Was it his late replies because he's afraid Kuroo might know he's been waiting for him if he replies fast?

Was it because he acted unconcerned about Kuroo because he's afraid he might think he's been hungry for love and is so easy to get?

Was it because he sometimes ignore Kuroo because he doesn't want him to see his blushing and I'm in love with you face everytime they were together or when they video call?

Did he took Kuroo for granted? Maybe he did.

Was it because he's a he. A bisexual like Kuroo would always look for a woman. A woman whom he can be proud of. A woman whom he can marry. A woman who can bear his kids. A woman whom he can stay with for a lifetime.

Kei stopped in his tracks and squatted as he let out his cries and sobs.

_It hurts. It so damn hurts. Goddammit._

He hastily wiped his tears as he heard footsteps from behind him.

A hand on his shoulder called for his attention.

"Hey, you're the guy from the bar, aren't you? Blonde baby, I'm glad to see you again."

He looked at the person from his behind. It was the man who stopped him in the bar. The one who was hitting on him.

Now, he had some men with him.

Kei felt his heartbeat race. He has a bad feeling about this.

_No way. Not now, not ever._

"Sorry, I don't know who you are." He stood up and was about to walk away from the dark and narrow street he doesn't really recognize, when a couple of men stopped him.

He was surrounded by five men, all with huge bodies.

"Now, now, blonde. We just wanna have fun with you, you know."

A man, about his height, one who had piercings in his left eyebrow said while smirking.

Another, with tattoos inked in both his muscled arms held his waist. He took his bag away from his and threw it somewhere he couldn't reach.

"You look so sexy for a man. You smell good too."

Another man touched him, it made his skin crawl. Tsukishima struggled to get away from them but the man from the bar went to cup his face and forced him to face him.

"You should have let me talk to you, it was easier. It would have been just the two of us." His evil smirk made Tsukishima laugh with disgust.

"Who said I would have come with you? I'd never, you ugly piece of shit."

The man's heavy hand went on his cheeks. The slap was so hard it made his face turn and it stinged.

Suddenly, Tsukishima felt his knees weakened and his heartbeat has increased its pace more. His breathing was hard. Something's wrong.

"Oh, looks like the medicine in your drink worked."

Tsukishima was filled with anger, disgust and fear.

"Cannot fight now, can you. Don't worry, you're gonna enjoy it, blonde."

Tsukishima closed his eyes when the man started kissing him while the other touched his body.

He hoped everything was a dream. But it's not.

He layed on the dirty floor in that dark narrow street.

His eyes were bloodshot. His mouth and lower part felt numb.

His wrist and head hurt.

**His soul felt disgusted.**

He's dirty. He is so fucking dirty. _Now, no one would really love me. Not even my family nor my friends. Never will Kuroo Tetsurou._

His heart yearned for him. He wants Kuroo. He longed for him. He wanted him to be his first and only.

_Now it would never happen._

Tears strolled down his face as he remembered the man he was supposed to be with, the man why he came here.

But he was with someone else. Someone not him.

_Damn it. Damn love._

The next thing happened shocked him like hell.

He was coughing and vomitting.

_Blood and petals._

_No way._

His throat hurt even more. He coughed and coughed so hard. He vomitted bloodstained petals.

It took him several minutes before the coughing and vomitting stopped. His throat were sore, _I don't think I even can speak because of this._

_God. What have I done in my past life to deserve this?_

He forced his body to sit. He felt his disgust as he felt some liquid stroll down from his butt. He took a deep breath and used his hands and the wall to support himself to stand.

His eyesight was blurry because of the tears and because he wasn't wearing his glasses. It broke when those men forced themselves to him.

He walked still leaning on the wall that was dirty but cleaner than him.

He saw his bag, opened and messed up. He picked it up, which was so difficult to do.

His wallet and phone was nowhere found. The food he prepared was thrown near the plastic trash bags, several cars feasted on it so he didn't bother to pick it up. _At least some cats ate it._

He took out the bottle of water he bought earlier and hurriedly drank it. His throat hurt as water flow through it.

He saw his Karasuno jacket from his bag, which was thankfully still there, took it out and he wore it, zipped it up to cover his bloodstained upper dress.

He continued to walk, trying to make it look normal, though he can't.

His legs were weak and his body really hurt. He felt like he was dying.

He found the exit of the street. The lights of Tokyo hurt his eyes.

There are several pubs and bars open. Cars drove across the roads. But there was only a few people walking in the streets.

_No one will notice, hopefully._

He walked slowly and unsteadily. Hurt and discomfort is visible in his face as his body wanted to collapse.

And it did.

His legs weakened and he fell on his knees. He let out a curse and forced his body to stand up but he cant.

"Hey, excuse me, are you okay?" He flinched when a hand reached his shoulder. The man took back his hand when he saw his reaction. "It's alright, I mean help."

A familiar man went in front of him. With a hoarse voice, he said the man's name at the same time the man recognized him.

"Miya Atsumu."

"Karasuno's glasses."

"My name's Tsukishima."

He took the hand that the older reached out to him. He then realized that Miya Atsumu was not alone. Sakusa Kiyoomi watched him, or rather, he studied him. He avoided the eyes of the man but that didn't make the latter stop studying him.

Atsumu supported him as he balances his body but he failed to do so and almost fell again, before Sakusa caught him.

"No, don't touch me. I'm dirty." His voice trembled as his body did.

He knows that Sakusa Kiyoomi is germaphobe. He hates touching people. And Tsukishima's body was layed down on the floor of that dirty street and was touched by dirty and filthy hands.

"It's fine. We're bringing you to the hospital, is that alright?" The curly haired man softly said to him as he steadied him on his feet.

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I will just ---"

His words were cut as he fell down again. Sakusa caught him again and he held him in his arms tightly for him to not fall again.

"I don't think you are fine. We're bringing you to the hospital. I'll get Omi-kun's car at the bar. Hey, Tsukishima-kun." Atsumu sounded worried. He wasn't able to reply because his eyes were closing.

_I'm tired. I want to sleep..._

"I think you have to hurry, he's blacking out. I'll just carry him while you get the car." Sakusa said to Atsumu as he gave him his key. Tsukishima heard Atsumu ran towards the bar.

"Hey, Tsukishima, it's okay. You're gonna be fine, I got you."

Sakusa Kiyoomi's voice was what he last heard before he finally passed out because of pain, shock and exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter. I hate it happened to Tsukishima Kei. I hate that people like Tsukki's attackers exist. I hate that that kind of situation happens to people in real life too.
> 
> Anyway, you can comment your opinions, worries and your conclusions. No hate please, huhuhu, my heart is weak.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story. Your support is deeply appreciated.


	5. Talk to a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei woke up in a hospital bed, with Sakusa Kiyoomi by his side, always willing to help him. He opens up to the man, whom he knows he can trust and someone who wouldn't judge and point their fingers on him.

Dim white lights, just enough to make him see the white painted walls of the room. And the smell of pine lemon cleaner antiseptic, and a metallic tang from stainless steel.

Tsukishima Kei woke up in this kind of scene. It took him a few seconds before realizing where he was.

His eyes laid on a man who was sitting on a chair beside his bed. His eyes were closed, probably sleeping and was a mask. _How can he sleep while wearing a mask?_

Kei was about to speak but then he felt his throat hurt. _Water, I need water._

The man, Sakusa Kiyoomi, might have felt him move, opened his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake."

"W- wat'r." He managed to say. Sakusa immediately gave him a water bottle. No, he opened it for him and assisted him in drinking. _Nice._

Kei murmured his thanks to the man who then stood up and opened the lights so they could see each other.

"Your older brother is outside, he's talking to the doctor. And I heard your parents are on their way. Are you alright?"

Kei responded with a simple nod.

"What time is it?" He asked and decided to sit down. Sakusa, again, helped him. He fixed the pillow behind Kei and made sure he was comfortable in sitting.

_My butt hurts._

"It's past midnight. You've been asleep for two hours only. Your brother just arrived."

 _It's past midnight, huh._ He looked outside the window that wasn't covered fully by a curtain. It was indeed dark outside. All he sees are some lights from the building.

 _Oh_.

_But why is Sakusa still here? Are visitors still allowed by this time?_

Kei might have said that loud enough for Sakusa to hear it.

"It's fine. My family owns the hospital. Miya is sleeping in the next room. It was supposed to be the two of us that will look after you but then he fell alseep and couldn't fit in the couch so I brought him there."

"You didn't have to, but thank you."

They stayed in silence after that. It wasn't that awkward. _Yeah right. Really Kei, wow, not awkward at all. Oh, the wall is so interesting, haha. Look, the room looks so lively, haha._

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

_I knew he knew what happened to me. He has been studying me since we've bumped into each other. Was it that obvious?_

Or maybe being a germaphobe made him detect dirty things... and _people_.

"Well, you don't have to if it's uncomfortable."

Silence again.

_Come on, Kei. Information is the least thing you can offer after he helped you this much. And... he doesn't look like he would judge you. Just speak up._

"I was raped." Kei started with that fact. He looked at Sakusa's eyes, trying to look for some disgust or something. Pity, judgement, or even _**it's your fault**_ kind of look. But he saw none.

 _Go on, you can do. I'm here, I'm listening._ His eyes even encouraged him.

Kei felt his eyes water. He avoided Sakusa's eyes and looked at his hands that were on his lap as if it was interesting. His eyes were rapidly blinking to clear his tears and he kept swallowing his saliva, to wet his throat and swallow the lump that was stopping him from speaking.

And so Kei opened up to the stranger... an acquaintance perhaps.

"I was supposed to surprise a friend, a senpai, here in Tokyo. It was his birthday." Kei's voice trembled as he held his hands together. _I can do it. Just speak_. "He was... he was courting me. And I was supposed to answer him today a... yes."

"But maybe I was too late. He gave up. _He gave up on me. He grew tired of me._ I saw him kissing another woman. He was already with somebody else."

A tear escaped from his eyes and fell on his lap. He clears his throat as he wiped it with the back of his hand. "And so then... then I walked away. I turned my back from them because it hurts. I walked away. I'm not from Tokyo so I don't really know the place. I didn't know where my feet took me. I-I just found myself in that dark and narrow alley without realizing I was there."

A pair of hands took and held his. Sakusa softly touched his hands. He felt a sting, he didn't noticed he was already scratching his hands and left some marks.

"After a little while, a man came to me. It was... it was the man who was hitting on me when I stayed and waited in the bar before I went to my senpai's apartment. I-I didn't know that he payed the bartender to put some medicine on my drink. The medicine took minutes before it worked and I- I already left the bar. So maybe... maybe, he followed me and even brought some colleagues with him."

"And then... and then..."

He wasn't able to finish because his voice finally broke and more tears streamed down his face.

"They touched me... they... they used me. I wanted- I wanted to escape from them. B-but there was f-five of them... and the m-medicine... I couldn't..."

"Shhhh, I'm here. I'm here. You're here with me now. You're safe."

"I was so s-scared. They used me. And r- ruined me. T-they dirtied me."

Sakusa hugged him and Kei held on him tight. He leaned on him. And Sakusa let him.

He cried and cried. He hugged Sakusa as if he doesn't want to let go. As of he was the only way he can breathe.

_Tetsurou..._

Sakusa Kiyoomi felt Kei's breathing was becoming slower and regular. Kei have fallen asleep.

" **Tetsurou...** " he heard Kei mumbled and hugged him even tighter. _Was that the name of his old suitor?_

_Such a dick. How can he not wait for someone as beautiful and precious as Tsukishima? He didn't know how lucky he is._

_This man even went here for him and look what it caused him? Making someone's hopes high, such a jerk._

Kiyoomi gently removed Tsukishima's arms that were still wrapped around him tightly. It took him several minutes because Kei kept clinging on him that he had to stop a few times so that he wouldn't wake up. When he successfully removed them without waking up Kei, he laid him down with all his care. After all, Kei already looks like a porcelain doll in his arms, _with cracks. One single touch and he will break into pieces_. The guy looked wounded and very vulnerable, but still beautiful. With his eyes red and swollen from crying maybe since earlier, like when it happened. His lips were chapped and dry. And his skin was pale, paler than his natural color. He fixed some of Kei's hair that was wet with tears, removed it from covering a little part of his eyes.

Sakusa turned to the door when it opened, Tsukishima Akiteru, the man who introduced as Kei's older brother opened the door. He was holding his phone to his ears that's why he excused himself from the two beautiful woman and a man, who looked like the older version of the siblings, who entered the room. The woman with blonde hair, who looked exactly like Kei immediately bursted into tears when he saw her son lying in the hospital bed. The woman beside her, comforted her.

"My Kei." She said as she cried.

Kiyoomi stood from his chair and let the crying woman, Kei's mother, sit down.

"Hi, I'm Tsukishima Tatsuya, I'm Kei's father. Thank you for bringing him here."

He bowed and accepted Mr. Tsukishima's handshake.

"Other people would do the same, sir. And, I am quite acquainted to Tsuk- to Kei because of volleyball."

"I think I've seen you somewhere. Yeah, you look familiar. Oh, I remember. You look like one of the doctors." The other woman, said. "I'm Tsukishima Hana, I'm Kei's stepmom."

He bowed to Tsukishima Hana. "That probably was my older brother, ma'am. He's one of the doctors here, and my family owns this hospital too. And I might have appeared in some newspapers."

"Oh, that's why. I noticed this is a VIP room too." The woman smiled sweetly at him.

Kiyoomi smiled shyly, "He deserves all the care." He stated.

Hana-san looked at him with appreciation and gratitude. "Thank you so much for taking care of our Kei."

"I wasn't able to do it before that happened." They went silent. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, dear. We are so much grateful that you helped him." Kei's mother wiped her tears, stood up and hugged him. "I'm Eriko and you are?"

Sakusa then realized he haven't introduced himself properly yet.

"Oh sorry, my name is Sakusa Kiyoomi."

"Thank you so much, Kiyoomi for bringing Kei here in the hospital. Thank you so much."

"There was actually a two of us who brought him here, my friend Miya Atsumu was the one who saw him and drove us here."

"Thank you to both of you. We will repay you for your kindness. Here, you can call me whenever you and your friend will need anything. I wouldn't give you money because I know you have a lot of those, but I'm just a call away if you need my help. I'll be more than willing to help you because of your kindness to my son. " Eriko gave him a business card and hugged him again.

"I wouldn't accept the money anyway, neither my friends will, Eriko-san. Kei needed our help that's why we helped him. And you don't have to repay us at all."

But the woman took his hands and gave him the card. "Still, accept it."

"Okay, if you insist." He received the card and gave his number to the woman so that he can contact him if they'll need anything else.

"Then, I'll excuse myself so that you can talk about it or something. I can ask for a room if you want to rest, you can just call me, I'll be next door because my friend is there."

"Thank you." The woman smiled at him before she went back to her son's side.

Tsukishima Tatsuya and Hana smiled at him and pat his shoulders before they went to Kei's side as well.

He excused himself and left the room. He bowed at Kei's older brother who was still on his phone who did the same when he saw him. He then walked to the room next to Kei's. He opened the door and was welcomed by a dimly lighted room but was enough to make him see Miya Atsumu sleeping like a baby.

He sighed. Took out his alcohol and washed his hands. Then he took off his mask and disposed it in the trashcan before going to Atsumu's side. He fixed the blanket that was probably kicked by Atsumu.

He walked and decided to settle on the couch. He fixed his pillow, layed himself in that small couch with his feet on a one seater chair. It wasn't so comfortable but it was a fine place to sleep in. And then he finally felt the exhaustion and sleepiness. 

_It's been a long day after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo!!!
> 
> It's KUROO TETSUROU's BIRTHDAY!!!! 11.17♡♡♡  
> The reason why I wrote this fanfic!!! Happy Birthday Kuroo Tetsurou!!!! Love you so deym much.
> 
> Clarifications : Sakusa's family owns the hospital. He was able to get Tsukki a VIP room. And Miya is also in a VIP room.
> 
> VIP Rooms in Sakusa's Hospital are for people who can afford, family friends, Omi and his siblings' friends and for the Sakusas only. The VIP rooms are also his older brother's and parents' resting room when they have to stay late in the hospital for their duty or meetings.
> 
> And!!!
> 
> Meet the TSUKISHIMAs.
> 
> Anyways, Thank you all for reading. Feel free to comment your thoughts and opinions but no hate it and rude comments please, author's heart has been broke. Anyways again, I really appreciate it!!!! Thank you alllllll!!!! Love of Lots for all of you.


End file.
